


价值

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529





	价值

介于少年与青年之间的身体高挑纤长，像春雨过后抽高的笋。阳光无法侵蚀他的皮肤，玉一般白皙细腻的肌肤裹着结实却不突兀的肌理。

他的眼睛漆黑澄澈，有着一股子天真，虽然他并不是什么天真的孩子。

放在身侧的手紧紧扣住身下薄薄的床单，青蓝色的血管因为攥起的拳头在薄薄的皮肤下很明显。身体很痛，脖子、锁骨、胸口、小腹……还有身后难以启齿的那处，撕裂一般的疼。查才将军就在他的身体上方压住他，那双世故精明的眼睛紧紧盯着他，毫不留情地在他身上抽动。

将军的额上有汗，淡淡的表情眼中毫不掩饰情欲的畅快。

他是他的仆人，所以他只能像以往接受将军交予的任务，给予的赏赐一样接受将军对他的惩罚。

可是真的好痛，他甚至出了神，思绪渐渐飘向窗外想着香兰和他的那晚是不是也很痛，可他从她的脸上眼中看到了幸福。是的，香兰很幸福。

03.  
那之后周小山在床上躺了两天，将军折腾了他大半夜终于放过了他让他自己回去，他冒着大雨徒步回到了将军赏给他的大房子里。他从小接受各种训练，年轻人的身体强健，连病也没有得过，故而即使他病倒了也找不到药吃，他把自己清理干净蜷缩在床上，烧得混混沉沉迷迷糊糊过了两天。

两天里发生了许多事，正如查才将军说的那样，他需要巩固自己的势力，所以他把自己的宝物送给了阮家。

香兰成了别人的新娘，而他只能对她说一声对不起。

周小山的病还没好全，查才将军就派人过来让他跟着一起去办一件事，他将自己的配枪擦的乌黑发亮才装回腋下的枪套，遵照将军的指示开车前往督麦城。

督麦城是一座港口城市，这里的势力盘根错节，他们在那里有自己的码头和生意。

这次来督麦城不是为了某桩生意，将军将生意上的事交给其他手下去办，然后带着他去到一个叫‘彼得堡’的赌场。

这座赌场虽然没有拉斯维加斯那里的赌场那样大，但依然是座有名的销金库，这里面除了赌钱还有很多其他有趣的事，他还是第一次来。

赌场里面的装潢富丽堂皇，周小山跟着将军的步子经过一排玻璃窗，他本来是要直接走过，查才将军一把拉住了他。

“你看那里面。”查才将军一指，小山顺着将军手指的方向看去。

明亮的玻璃橱窗里有各色的男女，他们几乎都赤身裸体，挂着笑，丝毫不作掩饰的向过往的人展示他们的身体，他们很年轻，而且都很漂亮。

有人看上谁就可以直接将那人带走，可以度过美好的几个小时或是几晚。

“你看清楚了。”将军问他。

他默默点头。

将军揽住他的腰，手指在他的腰间顺着衣缝线摸索着，最后探进他的衬衫里。

小山的身体下意识的一僵。

查才将军笑了笑，他打量着橱窗里的各色尤物，凑在小山耳边低低地说：“你要乖，来这里的人都很喜欢东方美人，你长得这样漂亮，我不希望自己有一天亲手把你关进这个玻璃窗内。”

周小山那时还非常的年轻，他才刚刚成年，即便有超出年龄阶段的成熟，可他也不想自己成为一件商品。

他又一次对将军道他会一辈子忠心于他。

查才将军很满意，拍拍他的肩膀，带他去赌了几把，输赢无所谓，将军只想想看小山笑。

小山不常笑，甚至连嘴角怎样上扬都不太娴熟，然而他的眼神太过清澈纯洁，便是勉强扯起的假笑也能有一股甜蜜的意味在里面。

“以后在我面前要多笑笑，我喜欢看你的眼睛。”这是查才将军的命令。

小山点点头，弯起僵硬的薄唇沉默的与将军同饮一杯红酒。

查才将军抚摸着他柔软的头发夸他是自己的一柄宝剑，价值连城，封锁在鞘中时就是挂在墙上的精美装饰品。

他是将军的利剑，也是将军的宠物，他确实很有价值，却依旧换不回自己心爱的女孩。

End


End file.
